A paintings memory
by Stripes93
Summary: A young, Italian artist looks back on a very special painting about a very special model of his. *One shot*


Brown eyes gazed at the painting hanging on his wall, brushing his fingers gently over the canvas, touching the warm colors that swirled together and smiled gently at the memory the painting brought

* * *

><p>"Is it almost done yet?" Feliciano gently dipped the brush into the paint and smiled at his model's inquiry, making small strokes onto the canvas.<p>

"Gilbert, I've told you-"

"Art takes time, I know!" The white haired male sighed, but otherwise remained motionless as he watched the artist taking his time to finish his new masterpiece. In a way it was...calming to see the young Italian do what he loved-to mix the paint until it was the right color he needed, to see him smile at something he particularly liked or frown gently when he really concentrated, and he couldn't help the small smile that popped on his lips when Feliciano would begin to hum a song on the radio and twirl around the room, nearly forgetting about the painting and the young man that watched him as he danced before suddenly getting back to work once the song was over. Even now in the silenced room he still smiled, not just for the painting but because he simply got to watch someone do something they loved.

"Hey Gilbert?" Feliciano asked suddenly, swirling his brush in a cup of water to clean it before dipping it into a new color.

"Hm?" Gilbert replied, shivering slightly as a light wind blew in through the room, chilling his naked body. Why had he ever bothered to pose naked for a painting in the middle of fall was still a mystery to him.

"What's your favorite flower?" The Italian said, moving over to shut the window to keep his model from getting sick.

"Thanks," Gilbert muttered, smiling. He had been expecting a question like that. Ever since he had volunteered for the the young man's painting a month ago he had been asked random questions like that just about everyday. Any question from "What's your favorite fruit?" to "Do you like birds or butterflies?". The young German had grown used to the questions that seemed to come from thin air and answered them as truthfully as he could. Today's question was a bit of a hard one though, he didn't really pay attention to flowers. "What's yours?" He finally said.

"Blue bells," Feliciano replied with out missing a beat. "They mean gratitude and ever lasting love," He tacked on, glancing to Gilbert for a long minute then continued to paint. "I like tulips also though their meanings change with their color."

"Oh? What does...red mean?" Gilbert asked, picking a color out of random.

"Believe me," The brown-eyed man said, pausing for a moment in his work. "A declaration of true love,"

Putting his brush down, Feli walked over to his model, motioning for him to be still. Gilbert froze as he felt Feliciano's hands adjust his position as he laid on the soft, velvet couch. "Chin up," He instructed, lifting Gil's head with a gentle finger then brought his hand to rest in front of his chest. He softly stroked the albino's hair, dragging his fingers through it slowly and smiled.

"Is there a specific way you want it?" The German asked getting an even wider smile and a small blush from the artist.

"N-no...I just like your hair." Feli admitted, still stroking the soft locks. "It's soft and has a nice color." He then bent his head down to gently nuzzle his face into the hair. "And it always smells nice,"

"Uh...thanks," Gilbert said, feeling his own cheeks tinge pink as the young man dragged his fingers through his hair once more before attending to his painting again.

"I'm glad I chose Gilbert for my model," Feliciano mused, picking up his brush. "He has a unique color to him. His hair is white and soft like a cloud." He began to sway gently on his feet. "And his eyes are red and warm, the color of a sunset." His voice was soft and melodic and it sounded to Gilbert like he was reciting a poem. "You have a few scars on your skin," He slowly traced his model's form with his eyes, picking out each and every scar that he could, most faded from time but some seemed to be newer. "The world is marred with plenty of scars and so is your body but that's what makes them both..." He blushed again, looking to his feet momentarily then back to Gilbert, eyes lighter than before. "Beautiful."

Beautiful? No one had ever called Gilbert beautiful before. Handsome maybe or cute but never...beautiful. The albino adverted his eyes, blush filling his cheeks as a sudden bashfulness filled him. "Gilbert, I don't think I have that color pink." Feliciano teased him gently and he could feel his cheeks get even redder. Glancing to the Italian he saw the smile on his face and how bright his eyes were, and immediately knew what flower was his favorite.

"You said...tulips changed meanings by the color right?" He asked suddenly.

"Um yeah." Feliciano replied, wiping some paint on his smock.

"Then I choose the tulip as my favorite flower." The albino said, watching Feli cock his head to the side.

"Because it's meanings change?"

"Because it...reminds me of you." Gilbert admitted. "Your eyes change color depending on what your doing and how your feelings. When your painting your eyes are a bright brown and I know you feel content. When your dancing your eyes darken a little and your distracted." He smiled at the now blushing Italian. "When your eating your eyes rest between brown and amber and I know your feeling happy. But there's one I can never guess," Gilbert looked into Feliciano's eyes, at the moment a bright amber as he blushed and smiled at his model. "Right now your eyes are a really bright amber but I can't tell what that means. It's only ever like that when you look at me."

"Oh, well...uh..." Feliciano could feel his face heat up and looked to his painting, putting a few more touches on it before stepping back to examine his finished work.

"You know what it means don't you?" Gilbert asked, the Italian avoiding his look.

"Um...yes..." Feli squeaked out, setting his brush down. "You can look at it now. It's done." He added, glancing to Gilbert as he stood up and came to take his place near him, not bothering to put his clothes on yet.

"It's..." The center of the painting was him of course, laying across the long, red velvet couch, head propped up on his hand as he smiled blissfully. The background was a warm, dark red mixed with oranges and yellows, giving the look of fire but somehow the way it contorted around Gilbert made it seem as though it were the white haired man controlling it. Above him were dark outlines of birds, one in particular with a glowing green eye-Gilbert's favorite color. Laying near his hand was a peach-another of his favorites and around his neck was an smooth piece of onyx, attached on a string. Situated between his legs sat a red tulip, covering anything important. It soon became clear to Gilbert as to why Feliciano had asked all those questions that at the time seemed random. "Beautiful," He finished, with a smile and watched Feliciano's eyes practically lit up at the compliment.

"You really think so?" The smaller man asked, smiling widely, his eyes the brightest color of amber Gilbert had seen on him yet.

"Yeah, definitely!" He then smirked and leaned in towards him, watching the blush once again flood Feliciano's cheeks. "Now tell me, what does that color mean?" He asked, tilting the Italian's chin up.

"It...it means..." Looking into Gilbert's red eyes, he slowly leaned in and brush his lips against his model's then pulled back. "That,"

"Uh-huh," Gilbert mumbled, then slid his arms around Feli's waist and brought the blushing artist close to him, despite his quiet protest. "I think you're going to have to show me again. I didn't quiet catch that," He told him.

"O-okay," Feliciano mumbled and brought their lips together once again, a little bit harder but just as sweet as last time. "Understand now?" He breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"A little better. But why don't you show me again when we're both a bit more comfortable on that couch?" Gilbert smirked mischievously as he pulled the young artist towards the couch, glancing to the window to make sure the blinds were closed.

* * *

><p>"You're blushing," Feliciano jumped with a little squeak, turning to look into the eyes of his lover.<p>

"Oh...I was uh...just thinking about the painting," The Italian said as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his head.

"What about it?" He asked.

Just like before a light blush spread across Feliciano's cheeks and his eyes turned a bright amber. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked. "Uh, what happened...after it was done." Feliciano replied. Gilbert grinned and bent to kiss him softly.

"You know," He whispered against his lovers lips. "Thinking about the past is nice but reliving it is even better." And just like before he began to drag away the amber eyed Italian away to the same couch, away from the same painting, the little artist blushing like always.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So after finishing my last little smut-tastic fic with these two I needed to do something fluffy to balance it out so I made this! Cute no? I love these two dearly-as if you couldn't tell already. Reviews are always appreciated my friends! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
